<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Human Becomes Toon by SkippySquirrel99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960667">Human Becomes Toon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippySquirrel99/pseuds/SkippySquirrel99'>SkippySquirrel99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Human Becomes Toon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippySquirrel99/pseuds/SkippySquirrel99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joseph runs away from home, what he's least expecting happens. He is turned into a Toon Squirrel and stranded in Burbank.</p><p>He then meets Skippy and Slappy, who give him a place to stay. And Skippy and Joe become really great friends.</p><p>Zaniness will ensue, so keep tuned.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs, Tiny Toons, or it's characters. They are used for entertainment purposes only and I am making no money off of them. Thank you! All credit goes to Tom Ruegger and Warner Brothers Animation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skippy Squirrel &amp; Slappy Squirrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Human Becomes Toon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Zany Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Without looking back, Joseph ran out of his parents house, only bringing his phone, professional camera, wallet, and a credit card of his mother’s. It appears that there was an argument that happened with his parents and he had enough. Where he was going didn’t matter as long as he could get away from the crazy place he has been living at all his life.</p><p>    He ran across town to the bus station. And he used his mother’s credit card to buy a bus ticket to Logan Airport in Boston.</p><p>    “Alright is this your name or not?” The cashier said. “Yes, it is,” Joseph said smugly.</p><p>The cashier did not really care if the card was his or not, so Joseph lucked out.</p><p>    “Get on the bus miss,” the cashier said, to which Joseph  almost gave a strange look before remembering he took his mother’s credit card.</p><p>    As Joseph got on the bus, he looked at City Hall and shamelessly looked back at his hometown as the bus inched further and further away to the north.</p><p>    About an hour and a half later, Joseph made it to Logan Airport. There was one thing on his mind. And that one thing was Burbank, the silver screen, celebrity photography would be his next step in his photography career. What he didn’t know yet was how his life was going to change forever.</p><p>    On the plane, he put on headphones and sleeping mask and listened to his Beatles music not noticing a suspicious woman giving him a champagne glass filled with a strange liquid in it. Joseph had a sip from the glass as he noticed a drink but not that it was an unknown liquid.</p><p>    As Joseph sipped at the strange drink, he noticed it tasted strangely similar to peanuts.</p><p>    “Hmmm, is this how they serve peanuts on flights now?” Joseph pondered. Not knowing that the very thing he drank has sealed his fate.</p><p>    One long flight later, Joseph finally made it to Burbank Hollywood Airport. At this point he was antsy and wanted to get off as he started seeing colors and feeling queasy.</p><p>    “The plane has landed, you can take off your seatbelts,” The flight announcer said, “FREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!” Joseph said as he ran off the plane and into the terminal like a madman. When he was in the bathroom, he felt weird, his eyes were bouncing like how a drunk toon would do in the 1930s. But one thing was off, he was a human not a toon. Joseph then ran out of the bathroom and into a secluded corner of the airport. He then passed out. </p><p> </p><p>    “Hello there fuzzy wuzzy squirrel,” said a girl with an orange wig and a head with an Elmer Fudd like head. Joseph woke up right away when he heard her “Wha- Squirrel? No, I’m human,” Joseph said. </p><p>    “Nuh-uh you’re definitely a squirrel,” The girl suddenly impulsively tried to grab him but he ran off. Not knowing she gave chase.</p><p>    “Squirrelly-wiurrley, come back here, Elmyra will take good care of you!” Joseph kept running until he was out of the airport and in a park near a movie studio. Looking at Elmyra not giving up, he did not account for a tree he was about to crash into.</p><p>    BANG! As he crashed back of his head first into a tree. He was out cold, laying on the ground in clothes too big for him. He did not get a good look at the Joseph Elmyra saw, because he had indeed turned into a cartoon Squirrel.</p><p> </p><p>    Walking down the path was a young squirrel toon, when he saw Joseph passed out against a tree.</p><p>    “Is that another squirrel? IT IS! And He’s hurt! I better get Aunt Slappy to help stop Elmyra from getting to him.” The young squirrel said.</p><p>    “Aww, Is poor squirrelly-wiurrly taking a nap? Better get you out of that icky clothing!” Elmyra said. But as she was about to grab Joseph, a mallet hit her into the ground leaving a hole shaped like her.</p><p>    “She reminds me of a young Pebbles Flintstone.” An older squirrel said and then put her mallet back in her purse. “Quick, let’s get him back home to recover,” Skippy said. “Eh Skippy? Do you think it is strange that he has a camera bag, and human clothes?” Slappy asked, “Absolutely not! Let’s bring them just in case they are his.” Skippy said.</p><p>    The two squirrels brought Joseph into their tree. He was resting in bed for days as that blow to his head put him in a coma.</p><p>    “Skippy, Is he awake?” Slappy asked, “Not yet Aunt Slappy,” Skippy Replied.</p><p>Joseph was in the coma for five days already. He started to open his eyes. “Uhhh, am I in Boston?” he ask. Then in his line of sight there was a young Squirrel toon. </p><p>    “You’re finally awake! Hello, my name is Skippy Squirrel, what’s your name?” The squirrel said. Joseph was giving a look like he lost his mind or something.</p><p>    “Hi, my name is Joseph. One question, am I napping on the bus or something? Because I still need to get to Burbank.” Joseph asked. In response, Skippy laughed.</p><p>    “What’s so funny?” Joseph asked, “You are in Burbank! Also why were you passed out on a tree with human clothes on you with a camera bag?” Skippy said. </p><p>Joseph was dumbfounded by all this. What he doesn’t know is that the blow to the back of his head wiped all his memories from the plane fight to the chase so he doesn’t remember anything that happened except for running away from home.</p><p>    “Breakfast is ready Skippy-- Oh he’s awake” Slappy said. “There’s more of you?” Joseph asked, “Joseph has finally woken up!” Skippy said. “Good, because that Yutz needs to go back to his own tree.”</p><p>    “Excuse me?” Joseph says. “I am not a squirrel! I am 100% Grade A Human!” Joseph said as he got up and saw his hand all furry. In horror, Joseph goes to a mirror and sees himself as a toon squirrel for the very first time. And he was pretty horrified. He screamed in horror and almost lifelessly walks to the couch to sit down.</p><p>    “How did this happen? I was on a bus to the airport nearing Boston and now I am a cartoon squirrel in a tree in Burbank.” Joseph questioned himself.</p><p>    “Guess that explains the wallet and clothes and camera bag then,” Skippy said, “Plus you look cuter than when you were human.” </p><p>    “I Guess,” Joseph said, confused on how they saw a photo of him as a human. But he shrugged it off. “But now I got nowhere to go. No family would want to see their son turned into a squirrel.”</p><p>    “Please can he stay here Aunt Slappy?” Skippy asked, “No! He has to go!” Slappy said. </p><p>    Joseph walked out of the tree with his camera bag bending his head down in sadness at Slappy’s response to Skippy.</p><p>    “But Aunt Slappy, he has nowhere to go. You took me in when I had nowhere to go” Skippy replied to Slappy, “Errrgh, Alright! He can stay….” Slappy said to the joy of Skippy who was jumping for joy who ran outside to tell Joseph the news. Only to see Joseph in an encounter with Walter Wolf, one of Slappy’s archenemies.</p><p>    “JOSEPH! RUN! WALTER IS A BAD TOON! HE IS AUNT SLAPPYS ARCH ENEMIES!” Skippy said to Joseph signaling him to come back before he can do anything to Joseph. “Too Late Little Squirrel! If you want him back, tell your Aunt Slappy to come and get him!” Walter Wolf said as he tied Joseph in rope and squirrelnapped him.</p><p> </p><p>    While that was happening, Slappy began to eat breakfast when Skippy came into the tree in a panic. “Woah! What’s the matter Skippy? You are breathing hard.” She said, “JOSEPH HAS BEEN NABBED BY WALTER WOLF AND NOW HE WANTS YOU TO COME IF YOU WANT HIM BACK!” Skippy said in a panic.</p><p>    “Oh No He didn't!” Slappy exclaimed, “We are gonna get him back. Just wait for me to load up on the heavy artillery.” From what Slappy said, things were about to go down like back in the days of her old cartoons.</p><p>    At Walter Wolf’s house, Joseph is bound and gagged to a chair.</p><p>“Just you wait Slappy, you will get your comeuppance for all the years of pain in your cartoons!” He said</p><p>    “Mmmph Mmmph” Joseph tried to speak. “I hope Slappy gives him what he deserves,” he thought.</p><p>    There was a knock on the door and Walter Wolf opened it, revealing Slappy and Skippy in Squirrel Scouts uniforms.</p><p>    “Hello! Would you like to buy some Squirrel Scouts Hazelnut cookies, Now without the shell for non-squirrels?” Slappy asked, “I would love to,” Walter said. Slappy motioned for Skippy to go in and unbound and ungag Joseph. He hugged Skippy in thanks. </p><p>    And as Joseph was released, the box of cookies exploded as the box was filled with cherry bombs instead of cookies. Walter sees Joseph run off with Slappy and Skippy. “Just you wait Squirrels, You will all get your comeuppance!” Walter said in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>    Back at home, Slappy gave the house rules to Joseph and she and Skippy hugged him as a welcome to the household. And as Joseph was writing in a journal Slappy let him keep, he wrote: </p><p>“This has been the craziest day of my life. I first wake up to find out I am a toon squirrel, at first freaked out, but I am getting used to this. Slappy said she can teach me gags and cartoon violence like the kind she used to save me TWICE. I begin lessons next week, but I am grateful to have a home even though I ran away from my human home. I hope the other toons believe me when I say I used to be human. I really want to make good friends like Skippy. And Skippy and Slappy are kind of like my toon family. I think I am going to like living here!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Photo-gag-er</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joseph was awoken from his sleep abruptly when the weight of his blanket changed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wake up sleepyhead!” Skippy said. He climbed up on the bed to wake Joseph up.“Unnngh... What time is it?” Joseph asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s 7,” Skippy said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thought of it being morning already was bad news for Joseph as he hardly got any sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t I just sleep a little longer?” Joseph grumpily asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Joseph! Skippy! Time for breakfast!” Slappy called for them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they get to the kitchen, Slappy looked happier than usual.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the matter aunt slappy?” Skippy asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was thinking about Joseph and how he has a camera. You can use the camera for gags on unsuspecting yutzes.” Slappy replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So wait... So, you are saying I can blow up enemies with a camera? How?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slappy looked at the 4th wall for a second. “Looks like we are skipping breakfast.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slappy, Skippy, and Joseph went into the attic of the tree, when Slappy brings out a dusty old box. “This is where your camera comes in” she said as she wiped the dust and cobwebs off the box. Slappy opened the box to reveal dishpan like camera flashes made for really old cameras.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aren’t those the flashes you used in the cartoon Un-candid Camera?” Skippy asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes skippy, they are. And I’m passing them down to Joseph. If he’s going to be a toon squirrel, then he needs to learn how to be a toon.” She replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back in the living room, Joseph manages to attach one of the flashes to his DSLR camera. “Good thing I had an adapter to use old flashes.” He said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, let’s try this one out.” Slappy said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joseph took a photo of Slappy and the flash exploded in her face instead of flashing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slappy was the least amused about being the one blown up by the flash.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, but next time you aim at me,” Slappy puts a lit bomb in Joseph’s hands and it blows up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... Deserved... That....” Joseph was covered in charred soot and spiked up hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One shower later, Slappy had Joseph use the other two flashes. One of them is used for hypnosis, and the other to sucker punch in the face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Joseph. We will begin lessons now. Come outside behind the tree” Slappy said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slappy, Joseph, and Skippy went outside to begin this lesson. “Alright. So You are going to use the flashes on these standees for today.” The standees are of Walter Wolf, Sid the Squid, and Beanie the Brain-Dead Bison. And Joseph gave a death stare at the Walter Wolf standee because of what happened the day before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joseph used the explosion flash on the Walter standee, the hypnotize one on the Sid standee, and the Punch flash on the Beanie standee.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WRONG!” Slappy yelled. “What did I do wrong? I used the flashes properly!” Joseph exclaimed. “You used the flashes on the wrong standees.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh dear...” Skippy said. “Try again Joseph” Slappy said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joseph then used the punch on Walter, his regular flash on Sid, and explosion on Beanie. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WRONG AGAIN!” Slappy said. And it was a repeat cycle until 15 hours later when he finally did it in the specific order Slappy wanted it: Punch in the face for Walter, Explosion for Sid, and hypnotize for Beanie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You passed after so many failed attempts” Slappy said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What gives? Why this specific order?” Joseph asked </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is because when you start out learning gags, you gotta do it the exact same way and order this veteran did it in.” Joseph and Skippy sighed and facepalmed at that reply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How was I supposed to know? You didn’t show me Un-candid Camera.” Joseph stated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess you’re right.” Slappy replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now with Joseph and Skippy starving, they had dinner, which was a relief from having to skip breakfast for this 15 hour long lesson.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later that night, skippy and Joseph sat in front of the tv watching classic Slappy cartoons so Joseph can understand the order Slappy wants things in the future.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that night, Joseph and Skippy fell asleep on the couch.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So now Joe is Slappy’s protege.<br/>When will Joe leave the tree and go into public?<br/>When will Joe meet the Warners?</p><p>These questions will be answered in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this is the start to a whole series based off of roleplays with my friends. I wrote this in January, but was really nervous to publish.</p><p>Chapter 2 is coming soon. So please stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>